A Life Just For Us
by KagomePantherCat
Summary: Kagome just moved into a new home and takes to Inuyasha. Will they be able to tackle everyday life? Rated for Language, Lemon and Fluffiness! Pairings InuKag MirSan BanKik AyaKou
1. First Day and A Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I only wish I did **

**A Life Just For Us**

**By: KagomePantherCat **

**Chapter 1: First Day and A Date**

**-  
**  
Kagome Higurashi stood at the entrance of Tama High. Just having moved here a few days ago, she hadn't expected to have to go to school so soon but her mother insisted. Kagome was a beautiful half panther demon at the age of 17. She had long black hair, which nearly reached just past her butt and she had slightly pointed ears on the top of her head. She also had a long black tail that when fully extended, touched the ground and then some. Kagome looked over at the girl beside her, her twin sister Kikyo. Kikyo was also a half panther demon and had the same long black hair, ears and tail. Both girls had beautiful figures with curves in all the right places and they were pretty much identical. The only way to tell the girls apart was by their eyes. Kagome had deep ocean blue eyes, which radiated calmness and understanding. Kikyo however had fiery red eyes, which radiated attitude and challenge. However, their eyes were a lot of the time, the exact opposite of their personalities.

"Nervous?" Kikyo asked

"Now way!" Kagome replied

Kikyo knew her sister all too well, "me too…" she said calmly

"I told you, I'm not nervous!" she shouted, unwilling to admit she was

A smile tugged at Kikyo's lips, "oh dearest sister, you cannot hide it from me," she said in a singsong voice while her tail whipped her sister once in the butt. Kikyo walked into the school and headed towards the office, leaving her sister behind. She was at the office door when she called back to her sister, "are you going to come or are you going to stand there all day?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm coming, don't have a fucking kid on me or anything," Kagome replied in her don't-fuck-with-me tone

"Now what if mom heard you say that?" Kikyo teased

"Umm…she'd kick your ass again for letting me get away with it" Kagome smiled knowing that her sister wouldn't actually tell on her or anything.

"Then she'd kick your ass for saying it!" she replied with a laugh. She turned back to the office door, "well, lets get this over with…"

**-**

Both girls came out of Mr. Yuriaki's and sighed after the door was closed. Looking over their schedules while they walked to their assigned lockers. "I got English with Mrs. Shiatsu in room 204 right now," Kagome said, "what about you?"

"Well since we missed first period, I have…" Kikyo looked at her schedule and sighed, "cooking with Mrs. Rheumes"

Kagome giggled at the thought of Kikyo trying to cook something. The last time she had tried to cook the stove caught of fire and they had to buy a new one. "Try not to burn the school down," Kagome teased

"Don't worry, I'll try to," Kikyo replied sarcastically. Both girls burst out laughing as they went their separate ways.

It took her several minutes to find her classroom. She sighed and put on a small smile as she knocked on the wooden door with her tail. An old woman opened the door, the old woman was aged but she had a kind aura around her made her relax. "Mrs. Shiatsu?" Kagome asked hesitantly

"Please, there are no need for formalities child," the old woman answered kindly, "Ye may call me, Kaede"

"It's very nice to meet you Kaede," Kagome said with a smile, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, a new student."

"Ah yes, I was told ye would be coming down soon" Kaede smiled "please wait out here while address the class, you may come in when I call ye." Leaving the door open, Kaede went to the front of the classroom and turned to the students. "May I have your attention please," Kaede said firmly

"What do you want, hag" came a ruff male voice from inside the class

"Inuyasha, can ye not be a little more respectful when talking to your teachers and elders?" Kaede said with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"Keh!" was all she got in reply

"Thank ye," she said with a smile, "now, I would like ye to give a warm welcome to our new student, Kagome Higurashi"

Kagome walked into the classroom and almost immediately guys started gaping at her. Her tail swung nervously as she looked around the room, her eyes landing on one guy in particular. He was wearing a black tee shirt with dark blue jeans and had long silver-white hair with golden eyes. On top of that he had the cutest ears she had ever seen, oh how much she'd just love to touch them. 'Idiot! Get those thoughts out of your head,' she mentally slapped herself as she reached the front of the classroom. She gave a quick bow and went to an empty seat near the back of the class. On the way there she had to slap several people with her tail for trying to touch it. Setting down her notebooks, she continues to stare at the silver haired boy until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see a young man in rough blue jeans and a white shirt with a button up front.

"I see you've already taken a liking to Inuyasha," he said slyly "Kagome is it? I'm Miroku Houshi"

"Nice to meet you Miroku," she said warmly, "So he's Inuyasha, huh?"

"Yes, he's got one big attitude problem," he said with a smirk, "but that's our Inuyasha for you."

She smiled at him and turned to see Inuyasha had gotten up and was heading their way. He hit Miroku in the arm as he passed to sit on the other side of Kagome. "I do not have an attitude problem," he said with a hint of annoyance

"Ow, Inuyasha that's no way to treat your friends," he said faking hurtfulness, "oh well, that's Inuyasha for you too!"

Kagome smiled at the pair of them and turned to Inuyasha. Before she could utter a word to him, she felt someone's hand on her butt. With a small squeak she turned around and punched Miroku in the face, who fell out of his chair.

"That's the perverted Houshi for you" Inuyasha said mockingly

"Miroku, I'd appreciate it if ye wouldn't sexually harass people in the class again" Kaede called from the front of the class

Miroku rubbed his face as he got up and sat back down. "Wow Kagome, you hit hard!" he said ruefully

"Lecher" Kagome muttered and Inuyasha laughed. "So Inuyasha, guess what my name is" she said teasingly

"Kagome" he said rolling his eyes

"Good boy!" she teased again as she patted him on the head

Inuyasha sweat dropped, "don't treat me like a dog damnit!" he growled

Kagome giggled and patted him on the back. "I was only joking, don't freak out on me or anything," she said with a laugh

"Keh!" he answered

**-**

The rest of the day passed on uneventfully, except for the few people she knocked out for touching her tail. Kagome was walking out of the school with her sister, Kikyo, when a familiar face popped up in front of them. The girls nearly jumped in surprise as Miroku stood there smiling.

"Hello ladies!" he said with a grin

"Do I know you?" Kikyo asked

"Oh sorry," Kagome said with a laugh, "Kikyo this is Miroku the pervert and Miroku this is Kikyo, my twin sister."

"So this is the lovely Kikyo is it," he smiled, "I didn't know she looked exactly like you." Smiling he stepped closer to Kikyo, in his roaming hands reach.

Kikyo wrapped her tail around his wrist and slapped him as hard as Kagome did earlier as he tried touch her butt. "Yeah, his hands tend to wander a lot," Kagome said dully, "I found that out today, twice!"

Kikyo stared at her sister, "you always seem to make the weirdest friends," she said laughing

"Who you calling weird?" someone asked from behind the girls. They turned around to see Inuyasha. Kagome had introduced him to Kikyo at lunch.

The girls looked at each other with a knowing smile and hugged Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha!" they said in unison, "we would never dream of calling a hottie like you weird!" Inuyasha muttered something as he started blushing.

"Of course mutt-face is weird" came a males voice from behind them "and I don't see how he's a 'hottie' either!"

Both girls turned around to see a handsome looking wolf demon standing beside Miroku. He was tall and had his black hair up in a ponytail with piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a black dress shirt and very nice dress pants. He had something else that caught the attention of Kikyo, a tail but it was brown and furrier then hers.

"Shut up wolf breath," Inuyasha said with a huge grin, "your just jealous cause you don't have two pretty ladies hanging off you."

"Are they always like this?" Kikyo whispered to Miroku

"Yeah, Kouga and Inuyasha have been rivals since grade three," Miroku whispered back "and best friends, even though they wont admit it."

"We are not friends!" Kouga and Inuyasha yelled at him

Kikyo and Kagome looked up as they heard their mom calling from the car across the street. "Kagome, Kikyo!"

"Well, you guys have fun we got to go," Kagome said as they waved goodbye and walked towards the car.

"Hey Kagome! Wait up a sec!" Inuyasha said as he ran after her

"I'll meet you in the car Kikyo," she said to her sister

"Ok," Kikyo replied as she kept walking

"So, what's up?" Kagome asked as she turned back to Inuyasha

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to do anything later," Inuyasha said with a smile and a small blush

"Sure Inuyasha, I would love to!" Kagome replied happily, "what did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking I could show you around town a bit and then go have dinner and a movie," Inuyasha smiled at her, "how does that sound?"

"That sounds great! Here…" she quickly wrote down her number and address on a piece of paper and slipped it in his hand. "So you know where to find me," she said and put her arms around his waist in a hug.

"I'll pick you up at 5:30," he said as he returned the hug.

"Sounds like a date!" she said as she kissed him and slapped his butt with her tail

Inuyasha stood there in a daze, watching as she ran off to her mom's car. "Sounds like a date," he said quietly as he turned to go to his car. 'I got a date with her' he thought happily as he got in his car, 'I wonder where I should take her…"

**-**

Kagome sat in the back of the care with a big smile on her face. She was smiling because she had a date with the cutest guy in the school. 'Oh man!' Kagome thought happily, 'I can't wait!'

Seeing her happy mood, Kagome's mother, Ayumi, smiled at her in the mirror. "You seem happier than usual today Kagome," she said with a laugh, "may I ask why?"

"Yeah, ever since you go back from you 'talk' with Inuyasha you've been really happy about something," Kikyo said turning back to her sister with a sly grin, which was so unlike her.

"Well, maybe I'm happy because Inuyasha and I are going on a date tonight!" Kagome exclaimed happily

"No way!" Kikyo said in shock, "It's only your first day here and already you've got a boyfriend! You're so lucky!"

"Jealous?" Kagome giggled

"Yes…" Kikyo admitted flatly and turned back to face out the window. Kikyo was never good at finding boyfriends. She only ever had one, and he turned out to be a real asshole. His name was Naraku and she personally didn't need to be reminded of it.

"I'm sure you and Kouga will warm up nicely," Kagome said slyly, "I saw you looking at that tail of his, not to mention every other part of his body…" She started smirking when she saw her sister blushing, "and he seemed to be checking you out pretty good too," she continued, "who knows maybe you'll even become his…mate"

"Kagome!" Kikyo exclaimed as she turned back to her sister, "I wasn't checking him out!"

"Oh dearest sister, you cannot hide it from me" she said in a mocking singsong voice. She started to giggle again when her sister started blushing again. Their mother sat in the driver's seat trying not to laugh at their antics as she drove home.

**-**  
**  
AN: This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please try and go easy on me.**

**Yea, I know the girl's tail should be able to do tat kind of stuff, but I love tails so I decided to give them full control over them.**

**I have a whole WEEK off because of exams! YAYNESS! That means I'll get ALOT of work done on this fanfic! But I probably wont being the lazy bitch that I am!**

**Anyway, tell me what you think and any suggestions you might have would be helpful. If you have any questions I'll TRY and answer them.**

**Luvs, KagomePantherCat**


	2. Just A Little Romance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I only wish I did **

**A Life Just For Us**

**By: KagomePantherCat**

**Chapter 2: Just a Little Romance**

**-****  
**

Kagome had just gotten out of the shower and was rummaging through her closet to find something nice to wear. Still wrapped in a towel, she stood up and tried to remember where she put her dress. "What did I do with that dress?" she thought aloud when she heard a nock at her door. Without bothering to turn around she answered, "What is it?"

"I thought you might want your dress back," came Kikyo's voice "remember? The one you lent me when I went on that list date with that jerk?"

Kagome sat up strait and bashed her head on one of the shelves. "Fucking shit!" she cursed as she walked over to the door rubbing her head. She opened the door with her tail to see Kikyo holding the dress she was looking for, "I was beginning to wonder where I put that…" she said still rubbing her head

"You ok?" Kikyo asked as she gave her sister the dress, "I heard a bang and you swearing…"

"Yeah, I knocked my head on the damn shelf in the closet again" she replied

"Ok, have fun on your date…" she said as she turned to leave, "oh and don't forget to bring some protection!"

'WHAT!" Kagome screamed. "WE'RE GOING ON A DATE! NOT HAVING SEX!" she yelled at her sisters retreating back. 'Well maybe…' she thought with a grin as she closed the door to get changed. 'Still got 10 minutes,' she thought with a quick look at her clock.

**-**

Inuyasha stood at the door and rang the doorbell. He quickly checked himself over. He was wearing a white silky dress shirt along with some black loose dress pants. He didn't bother wearing a tie because he could never figure out how to put them on anyway. He had a bouquet of roses behind his back and he checked his watched to make sure he was on time. He heard the clicking of heels and he turned his attention back to the door.

Kagome answered the door and it was all Inuyasha could do to stop his mouth from dropping. Kagome was gorgeous…no…for a better word, ravishing. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress, with a "V" shaped to that showed a little cleavage but enough to get any guys attention. On one side of the dress there was a green vine pattern going up and at her hip there was a single white rose. Hear hair was tired up in an elegant bun that was held in by two black chopsticks. On her feet were high heels that were held on by two straps that seemed to crawl up her ankle and latch at the back. She had light pink lipstick and had crystal studded earrings.

"Did I overdress?" Kagome asked after seeing the look she got from him.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, your beautiful!" Taking the roses out from behind his back, "for you," he said shyly as she took them from him

"Thank you Inuyasha, they're beautiful," she said happily, "why don't you come in for a moment, I have something I have to grab anyway." She moved aside slightly and let him into the house, "it's not much but make yourself at home," she said as she closed the door. As she turned to go into the living room she felt a hand lightly but firmly grip her wrist. She turned to face her date as he got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I hope you like what I got planned for tonight," he said with a grin

"I'm sure I will," she said smiling back at him

He put his lips to hers in a warm and loving kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck and tail around his leg, she returned the kiss. His lips were incredibly soft and gentle. He broke for air after about 30 seconds and she slipped away from him, "I'll be right back," she whispered before she walked into the living room.

He stood there and put his fingers on his lips. 'Wow…' he thought 'she's a good kisser' and turned just as she came back into the entrance area.

She had a sliver necklace with a small semi-transparent crystal attached to it around her neck and she had another one in her hand. She walked up to him and slid the necklace over his head and around his neck. "For friendship and good luck," she said when he gave her a questioning look.

"Yeah? Now where were we?" he said as he put his arms around her once again. He put his lips to hers once again and she quickly responded. About 45 seconds passed before they broke for air. "Shall we go?" he asked

"I think we shall," she replied with a small giggle. She was always one for romantic dates, which was surprising considering her sometimes-spicy personality. As they walked to his car, a black Mitsubishi Spider with the license plate 'Hanyou', she took another good look at him, 'oh man, he's hot even in these clothes!' she thought happily, 'I wonder what he's got planned…'

**-**

They were just leaving the theater and heading back to his car. So far the night had been perfect. First he showed her around town a bit and then they went to the movies. He let her pick the movie and didn't complain when she picked a romance. It was a good thing the theater was pretty much empty because they made out during most of the movie. (AN: I HAVE done this before, I almost had sex in a theater once too but the guy up in the booth was watching:Sweatdrops: Anyway back to the story.) The got into his black Mitsubishi Spider and started to drive off towards the restaurant.

"How did you like it so far?" Inuyasha asked, with a hint of hopefulness in his voice

"I've loved it" Kagome replied giving him a quick peck on the cheek because he was still driving.

Inuyasha smiled, not taking his eyes off the road. "I think you'll like where we are going for diner," he said with a quick glance at her

"And where would that be?" she asked

"A surprise," he said, his smile getting bigger. 'I know she'll like the place,' he took another quick glance at her and saw her smiling at him. He looked back to the road again and they sat in silence, enjoying the feel of each other's presence. He pulled up to what looked like a very elegant and expensive restaurant, from the outside anyway. The name of the restaurant was Light of the Shikon. As he parked his car at the side of the building he heard her gasp and chuckled.

"Inuyasha…" she looked over at his grinning face

"It's not as expensive as it looks," he said with a laugh and got out of the car. Going to the other side of the car he opened the passenger door and held his hand out for Kagome. Kagome too his hand and got out of the car and they walked arm in arm towards the entrance. "I come here a lot," he informed her, "a very good friend of mine works here and the food is excellent." They walked into the restaurant and waited for a waiter to come by and seat them.

The waiter came around the corner and when he saw them quickly came over. "Ah Master Takizashi, come to visit us again have you?" the waiter said politely, "and who is this beautiful woman you have with you?"

"This is my date, Kagome Higurashi," Inuyasha said, "and how many times must I tell you to call me Inuyasha not 'Master Takizashi'," he finished with a laugh.

"Ah, my apologies Inuyasha," the waiter said, "Please, right this way."

As he led them to their table, Kagome raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha. "Master Takizashi?" she whispered with a small laugh

"My father…" he whispered back rolling his eyes, "I swear they do it every time I come here just to piss me off." Kagome let out a small giggle.

"Here is your usual table, Mast…Inuyasha," the waiter said as they both sat down, "Darien will be here to take your orders in a moment."

"Actually…" Inuyasha interrupted, "could you ask Ayame if she would serve us?"

"Ah yes, I'm sure she will be more than happy," the waiter left to go find Ayame.

"So," Inuyasha said turning back to Kagome, "how long have you lived in this area?"

"5 days," she replied, "and so far, I like it here a lot, even though I do kind of miss living at the old family shrine."

"You lived in a shrine before?" he looked surprised

"Yes, but we moved because of a few reasons" she smiled

"And those reasons would be?" he asked gently

"Well you see…" but before she could continue a very perky girl walking up to the table cut her off

"Heya Inuyasha!" the girl said cheerily while pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

'Later' Inuyasha mouthed to Kagome and she nodded. "Hello Ayame," he said with a smile

"Who's your date?" Ayame asked casually

"Ah, this is Kagome Higurashi," he grinned, "and Kagome this is Ayame Hirokami"

Ayame shook Kagome's hand, "nice to meet you"

"Same here," Kagome replied with a smile, "you're a wolf demon right?"

Ayame nearly fell over with surprise but dropped her pen and paper. "Whoa! How'd you know!" she said with a look of shock

"I can tell by your aura," Kagome replied, not able to help but smile

"So you're a miko-halfdemon?" Ayame asked

"Well, I guess you could say that…" she replied while rubbing the back of her neck

"Wow cool, Inuyasha you lucky dog," Ayame said with a wink

"Yeah I guess I am," he said with a laugh, "so, you get a chance to talk to Kouga?"

"Yeah right! That bastard totally ignored me again today!" she said indignantly. "I wish he'd just admit he likes me" she nearly whined

"Well, you better hurry up with him" Inuyasha said with a laugh

"Oh and why's that?" she asked

"Because my twin sister was checking him out today," Kagome answered for him, "and he looked pretty interested in her…"

"Now way!" she exclaimed

"Yeah way" Inuyasha said with a grin

"There is no way in hell he's getting away from me THAT easy!" she growled. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and then burst our laughing. "Its not funny!" Ayame complained

"Heh, sorry, sorry" Inuyasha said as his laughter calmed

"You better be…" Ayame mutter and picked up the pen and paper she dropped, "so what can I get you today?"

**-**

Kagome and Inuyasha were just sitting and talking now, the empty plates had already been taken away. "So let me get this strait," Inuyasha said, "your mom and dad got divorced. He got your younger brother Souta and your mom got you and your sister Kikyo?"

"That's right," Kagome said, "and we moved and he got the shrine. My mom wanted to us to move to this area because there were better schools and such. I think she wanted to move for another reason but she said it was the only one."

"I see," he said with a quick smile "your lucky that you have your family…"

"What about you? Don't you have any relatives?" she asked in a gentle tone

"Yeah, my older brother Sesshomaru. We don't really get along though," he said with a laugh

"What about your mom and dad?" she asked

"Well, my dad died before I was born and my mom died when I was four," he said with a sad smile, "after that my brother took care of me until I turned 16 and left."

"I'm sorry," she apologized "I shouldn't have asked…"

"Nah, it's ok" he said, "You don't need to be sorry. I don't usually answer questions about my past but for you I did." He smiled at her again, "I'm actually glad that I was able to tell someone, I feel much better about it now. Thanks."

"No problem," she said with a smile

"Well, shall we go?" he asked and she nodded. As the walked towards the exit Inuyasha called behind the counter, "see ya Ayame! Good luck with Kouga!"

"Thanks," she called back, "see ya Kagome, Inuyasha!"

He paid for the bill, despite her saying she would pay for part of it. He insisted that it was his treat and she shouldn't worry about it. As they made their way to the car they paused to look at the full moon. After a while they got into the car and he drove Kagome home.

**-**

**AN: Good? Bad? Well, I like it anyway. I know Inuyasha seems a bit "off-character" but then again he's always liked Kagome. He just wouldn't admit it until I came along!**

**Anyway, Please Review!**

**Luvs, KagomePantherCat**


	3. A Night and A Morning of Passion

** Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I only wish I did **

**A Life Just For Us**

**By: KagomePantherCat**

**Chapter 3: A Night and A Morning of Passion**

**This chapter has lots lemony goodness inside! If you're offended by it then don't read it and skip to the next chapter! I hope the story isn't deleted for this O.O**

**- **

When they got into her house, she noticed everyone was gone. After a quick look around she found a note on the living room table. She picked it up and read it.

'_**Hey sis,**_

_**Souta called and we decided to go visit. We thought about waiting but we figured you'd come home pretty late so we left without you. Mom says you don't have to go to school tomorrow since I don't.**_

_**Have fun with you new boy toy! USE PROTECTION!**_

_**Ok bye, we'll see ya tomorrow around three.**_

_**Love, mom and Kikyo'**_

'God she knows me too well,' she thought with a smirk. Underneath the note Kikyo had placed a condom she got from god knows where. Kagome smiled as she looked at the condom, maybe she could have a little extra fun tonight. Placing the note back down she walked back into the dining room where she left Inuyasha.

"Looks like we've got the house tonight," she said with a grin

Inuyasha got up and put his arms around her, "I like the sounds of that." He put his lips to hers and ran his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance. She granted readily and let his tongue slide into her mouth. Their tongues battled for a good minute before breaking for air. "You taste good," he said with a smile. Picking her up bridal style he brought her to her room and sat on the edge of the bed with her in his lap. The night would just kept getting better and better.

Before he could kiss her again she stood up. "Lay down," she said after his questioning look and he obeyed. 'This is going to be fun' she thought as she took off her dress. Kagome moved onto him so she was straddling his waist with only her bra and panties on. She began moving back and forth slowly so she was rubbing against his crotch.

"Kagome what are you…" but couldn't finish and let off a soft moan as he began to get hard. As Kagome started to move a bit faster, he was moaning in pleasure and he couldn't stop himself. It just felt too damn good.

Knowing he was fully at her mercy she went a bit faster and used her tail to massage his swelling crotch as well. This caused him to moan even louder. She loved having this sort of power over men and now he was fully erect, she could feel it. She could see that he was almost over the edge by the way his hips were now moving so she stopped. He saw her look up at her, almost begging for her to continue.

She grinned and began to undo his shirt. After it was off she tossed it on the floor and began to work at his pants. Now he was in his boxers and she could see just how big he really was. She purred as she pulled off his boxers and took a hold on his throbbing shaft. She heard him moan again as she licked its swollen tip. She began licking and kissing his manhood but wasn't going to let him come yet. She continued teasing him and put her mouth over the tip and licked it.

His moaning was louder now and his breath was labored. She teased him for a little while longer before straddling his hips again. She took off her bra and panties and threw them to the floor. She could see he was enjoying the amounts of pleasure she was giving him and her demon blood was screaming sex.

Placing his manhood against her moist entrance and wrapping her tail around its base, she began to rub against it again. Not so that it was penetrating her but so she was rubbing up and down it's side. Soon her breath also became labored and her moaning was loud. She couldn't stand it anymore and she felt herself tense up in an orgasm. She moaned loudly as her juices flowed from her onto his manhood.

Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore so he pounced. Before she knew it her head was near the edge of the bed and he was leaning over her. He began to kiss her neck and collarbone while massaging her breasts.

"Inuyasha…" she moaned. Hearing her moan his name caused him great pleasure. He kissed his way down to her breasts and popped one of her nipples in his mouth. Playfully he sucked, licked and nibbled each of them in turn. "Inuyasha…" she half purred half moaned. This caused him to shiver with undeniable pleasure.

He left the nipples and kissed his way downwards, stopping at the juncture between her legs. Spreading her legs apart he began to lick the entrance to her wet passage. He licked and kissed her treasure making her moan louder. She gasped as he slipped his tongue into her very wet passage. Seeing her reaction he did it again, this time deeper. He licked every sing area he could. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips, about to climax for a second time. Just before she exploded he put his mouth over her entrance and drank her love nectar.

She was now purring and moaning very loud. Both of their bodies were practically dripping with sweat and letting off a lot of heat. Moving up her placed his lips to hers in another passionate kiss. He moved so his manhood was tipping the entrance to her very wet passage. Not breaking the kiss he slowly entered her and it took a lot of restraint not to enter her at full force like his demon blood was screaming to do.

He slowly began to move in and out of her and in response she moved her hips to his rhythm. Already being close to the edge from all her teasing it didn't take him very long to come. He collapsed on top of her after he filled her with his seed. After he regained some energy he moved them both onto their sides. He wrapped his arms around her nude body and nuzzled her hair. As he pulled the covers up, just past their shoulders he could feel her tail wrap around his waist.

"I love you…" he whispered into her ear and hugged her closer

"I love you too," she purred back as the both fell into a contented sleep.

**-**

Inuyasha slowly came awake and he could hear Kagome was still asleep by her regulated breathing. He stretched out a bit trying not to wake his sleeping companion. He took note that sometime during the night they kicked off the blanket and it was lying on the floor. Seeing her ears twitching, he took a chance. Bringing his clawed hands up he began to stroke and scratch her black ears. He heard her let off a small sigh and begin to purr. The more he rubbed and scratched her ears, the louder her purr became. Letting her ears go he moved his hands down her back, massaging as he went. He finally came to his destination, her tail that at some point had unwrapped from his waist.

Kagome opened her eyes and waited to see what he was doing. She felt him slowly massaging her tail, starting at the base and then to the tip. She shivered with pleasure when he did it. He massaged her tail several times and now she was aroused again. Turning around she flipped Inuyasha onto his back and straddled him.

"Didn't get enough last night?" Inuyasha asked with a husky voice. He was almost instantly aroused when she straddled him and his body was expecting no less.

"I got enough last night," she whispered, "but you aroused me this morning." She smiled down at him and began to rub against his crotch like last night.

"Ohhh…So your…mmmm…tail gets you…Ohhh god…aroused does it…" he couldn't say anything anymore, but moan as she aroused him further.

Now that he was fully erect she stopped and grabbed his manhood. She kneeled up a bit further so he was at her entrance and then slid down on it quickly. He moaned so loud if anyone were in the house they would have heard it. She moved up and down on his swollen shaft with slow but firm movements. It didn't take her long before she tensed up in an orgasm and her love juices were flowing.

"Kagome!" he moaned as he felt her passage tighten around him, sending him into his own release. Once again she was filled with his seed and she collapsed on top of him. Both of them were panting but now were fully awake.

"Morning," she said huskily as she sat up again

"I like those good mornings," he said with a laugh

"I need a shower," she panted, still a little worn from the love they just made

"Me to…" he mumbled as he crawled over and kissed her

Standing up, she stretched and picked up their clothes off the floor. She helped Inuyasha stand up, then walked out into the hall and into to the bathroom. She was just turning on the shower when she felt Inuyasha's strong arms wrapped around her and she heard the door close. "Who said you get to take a shower with me?" she asked playfully

"Mmmm, I did," he said as he kissed the back of her neck

"I'll accept that," she said as they both walked into the shower

**-**

It was quarter to three when they were finally done what they had to do. Kagome's bedding was cleaned, their clothes were cleaned and they were just finishing cleaning the house. Kagome had decided to put on tight blue jeans and a leather jacket with a white tank-top underneath. She went downstairs into the living room and saw the note on the table and went to pick it up but gasped. They hadn't used protection!

"Inuyasha!" she said, "we didn't use protection!"

He came up behind her and nuzzled her neck to try and calm her nerves. "So?" he asked

"What do you WANT a pup!" she snapped and mentally kicked herself

"Hmm, well if it was with you…I wouldn't mind," he said while he nuzzled her "besides, I take care of two pups already, remember?"

Kagome blinked in surprise and then mentally kicked herself again for forgetting that he said it over dinner.

**-Flashback-**

"So, what about pups? Do you have any?" Kagome asked hesitantly

"Yeah but they aren't mine per say. I take care of em because they lost their parents," he said sadly

"What are their names?" she questioned

"Their names are Shippou and Kirara. The both think I'm their new daddy now," he said with a laugh

"Aww, that's cute!" she said as he blushed, "So are they demon? Human? Miko?"

"Shippou is a full breed fox demon and I'm not sure about Kirara," he admitted, "she's either cat demon or tiger demon. I can't tell and she doesn't know either"

**-End Flashback-**

"Well I guess that sounded kind of stupid," she giggled

"No, it didn't" he said, still nuzzling her neck, "but if you ever want a pup just ask and I'll happily give you one," he finished with a grin.

"I'm sure you would," she laughed, "being the horny dog you are."

"Who you calling a dog?" he growled playfully

Before she could answer they heard the front door open. "Kagome! We're home!" Ayumi called

"She's probably still having sex with her boyfriend," Kikyo scoffed

"KIKYO! Watch what your saying!" Ayumi chided as they walked into the living room. She looked up and saw her daughter and her boyfriend standing there almost doubled up in laughter. "And just what is so funny?" she asked them. This seemed to cause more hilarity as now they were on the ground laughing away.

"I bet they did have sex," Kikyo muttered as she walked into the living room. She lifted up the note and the condom was still there. She looked at the two of them who were just picking themselves up from the floor. 'Either they didn't use protection or they didn't have sex,' Kikyo thought with a smile, 'knowing my sis it was option number one.' Kikyo shook her head and put the note down again.

"You must be Inuyasha, I'm their mother, Ayumi," she said and held out a hand

"Nice to meet you," Inuyasha said and politely shook her hand

"Same here," Ayumi said with a smile, "he seems like a nice boy Kagome."

"Oh he is," Kagome replied, 'especially in bed' she added in her mind

"Well I have to go put my stuff away," Ayumi said, indicating her bags "I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

As soon as she was up stairs, Kikyo turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. "So you two DID hit it off!" she smiled, "I can smell it!"

"Did you expect anything less?" Kagome replied, "Just don't tell mom, she'll have one of her fuck attacks!"

"Fuck attack?" Inuyasha asked

"We call it a fuck attack," Kikyo explained, "she blabbers on and on about no sex before marriage and other stuff like that."

"And she turns into a really crabby bitch," Kagome continued, "She'd make us take birth control pills and go to the gynecologist to see if we're pregnant!"

"That sounds very motherly of her," Inuyasha laughed and then looked at the clock, "Damn, I have to go pick up Shippou and Kirara. Want to come Kagome?"

"Yeah, sure" she said happily as she grabbed her purse off the table

"Ok let's go," he said and they both walked to the door

"Mom! I'm going out! I'll call you later!" Kagome called up the stairs

"Ok dear! Have a nice time!" her mother called back

Inuyasha and Kikyo left closing the door behind them and headed to the car. Kikyo watched them leave from the living room window, "Shippou and Kirara?" she thought aloud, "Oh well, I'll ask later…"

**-**

**AN: Aww, I love them! They make such a great couple!**

**Anyway, You know what to do. REVIEW!**

**Luvs, KagomePantherCat**


	4. Shippou and Kirara

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I only wish I did **

**A Life Just For Us**

**By: KagomePantherCat**

**Chapter 4: Shippou and Kirara**

**-****  
**

The two of them were driving, on their way to pick up Shippou and Kirara. They talked about a few things but so far most of the ride was in a comfortable silence. They were coming up to a convenience store and parked in front of it. "I always get them a treat whenever I pick them up," Inuyasha said before Kagome could ask.

"Ok, cool," she said

"Want anything?" he asked

"Hmm, Surprise me," she laughed

"Ok," he said and gave her a quick kiss, "be right back."

Getting out of the car he walked into the store. Looking around he quickly spotted what he was looking for. Out of the fridge he grabbed strawberry milk, chocolate milk and two ice cream bars. He went up to the counter to pay.

"Picking the kids up?" the lady at the counter asked

"Yeah," he replied

"The first time I asked you didn't seem like the type to have kids," she laughed as she rang up the items.

"With the fight and all who would?" he laughed as he paid her

"Be seeing ya, Inuyasha," she said

"See ya, Sheri," he said as he left. Walking back over to the car he opened the door and got in. After he closed the door he turned to Kagome, "for you," he said while giving her the strawberry milk.

"Bang on!" she giggled, "you're a good guesser."

He lent over and kissed her again as he started up the car. "I saw you pick up strawberry milk at school," he said with a laugh "so I figured I'd be safe with it."

"So, where are the pups at?" she asked

"I usually leave them with my brother Sesshomaru and his wife Rin," he said with a wry smile, "I don't mind it much cause Rin is there and Sesshomaru wont kill them."

"And he'd kill them if she wasn't there?" she said with a laugh

"Probably," he said in a serious tone

"No way! You're joking," she said in shock

"No, no at all," he said seriously, "I don't actually know if he'd kill em but if he even touched them I'd kill him."

"Wow, your brother is a violent person," she said but then grinned, "and so are you."

"I can be," he admitted, "but to you, no I'm not."

The both burst out laughing just as they entered the driveway of a mansion. To Kagome it looked like a smaller version of the Whitehouse, which she had seen on TV. "Gaudy isn't he?" she laughed

"Yeah…A little TOO much," he said with a smirk. He parked the car and turned to Kagome. "Want to come?" he asked

"Sure," she replied

Getting out of the car, they walked up to the doors. Inuyasha knocked on the door twice. "Coming!" came a females voice from inside and soon the door was open. In front of them was a woman, probably in mid 20's.

"Hey Rin, we're here to pick up the kids," Inuyasha said

"Hey Inuyasha. Got you a girlfriend I see," she laughed

"Yeah," he said with a smirk, "Rin this is Kagome and Kagome this is Rin."

"Nice to meet you Rin," Kagome said politely

"Same here," Rin smiled

Kagome suddenly say a flash of red and white go towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha almost fell over from the force and now two kids were hugging him tightly. "Inuyasha, daddy!" they cried as they hugged him.

"Heya brats," Inuyasha laughed, "Shippou, Kirara I'd like you to meet someone."

The little fox demon hopped up on his shoulder and Kirara hung off his neck as the looked at Kagome. "Who's the lady?" Kirara asked

"Is she out new mommy?" Shippou asked

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other before they burst out laughing again. "No, no. She's my girlfriend Kagome," Inuyasha laughed, "she's not your mommy yet."

"Yet…" Kagome said with a laugh, "I like the sound of that."

"On demon terms or human terms?" he smirked

"I don't think this is the time to be talking about that," Rin said indicating the pups were still there.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and laughed nervously. Kirara jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and onto Kagome's shoulder. "Are you two getting married?" Kirara asked

"Are we going to have brothers and sisters?" Shippou asked

"Can I call her mommy now?" Kirara asked

"Do you two going to sleep…" Shippou started but Inuyasha cut him off by covering his mouth with a hand. Kagome almost burst out laughing again.

"That's enough you two," Inuyasha said sternly, "and Shippou, where did you learn that?"

"Probably from you," someone said from the stairs

Kagome looked up to see a tall man coming down the stairs. He had long silver hair and golden eyes like Inuyasha. 'This must be the brother, Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought

"You've got the kids, now you can leave," Sesshomaru said flatly

"Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted and then turned back to Inuyasha. "Best listen to him, I don't need another fight."

Inuyasha ignored her, "Sesshomaru, want to try and make me?" he taunted his brother. Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms knowing that a fight was coming.

"Gladly," Sesshomaru said as he ran at his brother

Inuyasha jumped back out of the house and into the yard, "this'll only take a sec Kagome."

"As if you could beat me," Sesshomaru said calmly as he went after his brother. The fight was on.

While they were fighting Kagome turned beck to Rin with a sigh. "Do they always do this?" Kagome asked

"Yes, unfortunately," Rin replied. "So, are you really just his girlfriend?"

"For now," Kagome said, "after all we've only been dating for 3 days."

"Are you going to be our mommy?" Shippou and Kirara asked in unison

"I don't know" Kagome told them and patted them on the head

Rin and Kagome turned when they heard a crashing sound. Inuyasha had thrown Sesshomaru at a statue and it broke. "I think we should break it up or else they will be fighting for hours," Rin said with a sigh. 'Damn,' she thought 'they broke another one.'

"I agree," Kagome, said as she set Shippou and Kirara down, "you two wait in the car ok?"

"OK!" the shouted as the ran to Inuyasha's car

Both women walked up the their men and grabbed them by the back of their shirts. "I'll see ya later Rin!" Kagome called as she dragged an angry Inuyasha to the car.

"Talk to ya later Kagome," Rin called as she literally dragged Sesshomaru into the house and closed the door.

"Why'd you have to break it up?" Inuyasha shouted, "I was going to kick his ass that time!"

"There was no need for it," she said calmly but hit him on the knee with her tail to emphasize every word. "I know you don't like your brother," she said, "but that's no reason to fight every time you see him."

"You two would make a great couple," Kirara giggled from the back

"Because you fight like a mom and dad do," Shippou finished and the both when into a fit of giggles.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other for a moment before joining the pups' laughter. "You're absolutely right," Kagome giggled, "we DO sound like a married couple!"

Shippou jumped up and down, "does that mean we can call you mommy now?" he asked excitedly, "Can we? Can we? Can we?"

"Well…ah what the hell," Kagome laughed, "sure you can call me mommy."

"YAY!" they both shouted as they hugged Inuyasha and Kagome

"Oi brats! Here…" Inuyasha gave them the ice cream bars, "now sit down so I can drive."

Taking the treats they silently sat in the back seat and ate them. Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the front with smiles on their faces as they drove to Inuyasha's house.

**-**

It was around 5:30 and as they pulled up to the house they both noticed several cars parked in the driveway. One was a blue Mustang convertible with a license plate that read 'L8er'. The second was a silver Raider (AN: Mitsubishi, SUV) and had a license plate that read 'Priest'. The third was a red Celica that had a license plate that read 'Cool Gurl'.

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he pulled up beside the Celica, "Oi! Brats, you know the drill!"

"Ok daddy!" the pups shouted as they got out of the car

"The drill?" Kagome raised an eyebrow

"I forgot I promised the gang we could practice today," he said as they got out of the car, "they're going to be pissed." Kagome laughed as they walked up to the house. Inuyasha opened the door and immediately the pups were in and up the stairs. Grabbing her arm, Inuyasha led her through the house and into the back yard. "Sorry I'm late guys!" he said as he walked out.

**-**

**AN: Who is "The gang"? Well read the next fucking chapter to find out! DUH!**

**OMG! OMG! OMG! 4 Chapters in the three days of waiting for activation! I'm so proud! I set myself a new record!**

**Luvs, KagomePantherCat**


	5. The Gang

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I only wish I did **

**A Life Just For Us**

**By: KagomePantherCat**

**Chapter 5: The Gang**

**-****  
**

As they ran into the back yard Inuyasha pushed Kagome a bit to the side and braced himself. Seemingly out of nowhere Ayame landed on his shoulders. Flipping so her hands were on the ground she pushed her lower body up and threw Inuyasha across the yard. He hit the fence with and caused it to shudder under the hit. "Heya Ayame," Inuyasha said as he stood up, "I sensed you coming. You still need to work on stealth."

"Yeah, but I still got you good," Ayame replied with a smirk

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha said. Looking over to the table, Inuyasha saw three more people besides Kagome. They were Miroku, Kouga and, "Sango!" he said in surprise, "haven't seen you in a while!"

The girl named Sango was sitting there cross-legged on the table. She was wearing tight leather pants that just went past her knees and a light yellow tank top. "Nice to see you too, Inuyasha," she said as she removed her sunglasses. "So, who's the girl?" she asked pointing at Kagome.

"That's his girlfriend, Kagome," Ayame said for him

"WHAT!" Kouga and Sango both said in obvious shock

"Inuyasha…with a girlfriend? Who'd be stupid enough to go out with mutt-face over there!" Kouga laughed

"So…I'm stupid now?" Kagome growled dangerously, "I'm giving you three seconds to get running before I chase you down and kick your ass!"

"Bring it on!" Kouga said as he jumped on the lawn, "no woman can beat me!"

"You're going to regret saying that," Inuyasha said with a laugh

"Heh, yeah right!" Kouga grinned

"3—2—1—" Kagome counted and then rushed at Kouga

"Oh shit!" Kouga exclaimed as he dodged her first swipe. He never thought she'd be that fast. Quickly he dodged another one of her attacks and kicked her legs out from under her.

Kagome did a light flip and landed on her hands. Springing off her hands, she dodged his second kick. With a downward kick, hit him in the shoulder and in another graceful back flip landed on her feet. Kagome grinned as she went in for another attack. Rushing forward again she clawed sideways but quickly went into an upwards arc across his chest when he tried to dodge it.

Jumping away from her with a stinging in his chest. Kouga stood up fully as his shirt fell from his body in taters. He inspected the four long but not deep scratches in his chest. "Oh, you're paying for that one!" he said as he looked up at Kagome.

"Told ya so wolf-breath!" Inuyasha called from the table

"Go mommy!" Kirara and Shippou shouted. They both had their heads hanging out of one of the upper floor windows.

"Mommy?" Kouga raised an eyebrow at Kagome

"They think I'm their new mommy," she said with a laugh

Thinking he'd catch her off guard he rushed forward and took a sweeping kick at her head. Bad mistake. Kagome ducked his attack and swept his other foot out from under him. Without giving him time to react she grabbed the leg that was still in the air. Twisting, she threw him against the side of the house. It was a good thing the house was sturdy or else the wall might have fallen off.

Kouga got up and growled in annoyance. 'Damn, she's good!' he thought, "Is that ALL you got?" He started laughing.

"No," she replied with a smirk, "Inuyasha? Should I go all out on him?"

"Go ahead!" Inuyasha laughed

"She's good," Sango, said with a bit of shock, "I'd hate to have to face her in a real fight."

Miroku put an arm around her shoulder, "come on, Kouga is a push over," he said with a laugh, "Inuyasha's beaten him tons of times."

"Me and Kouga are pretty evenly matched," Ayame admitted, "last time we knocked each other out."

"Yeah, and even if I do beat him it doesn't mean its easy," Inuyasha laughed, "I have quite a bit more difficulty with him than you think."

"Even so, Kagome's making it look like a piece of cake!" Sango said

Everyone turned in time to see Kouga lying on the grass on his back. The impact he made cause a dent in the earth. Kagome landed none to lightly on his chest and slapped him in the face with her tail. Springing into another back flip she landed with her arms crossed near the table.

"Give up yet?" Kagome asked

Kouga got unsteadily to his feet, "no way am I losing to a WOMAN!" he shouted. He had numerous cuts and bruises on his body now but they would heal after a good rest.

Kagome also had a few injuries but they weren't much and if she wanted to she could heal them with her miko powers. But instead she decided to fight fair. "Well, if your not giving up," she said as she cracked her knuckles, "I'll just have to knock you out."

"Try it bitch!" he shouted in anger

"Ohhh! It's on now!" Kagome shook with rage, "NO ONE is aloud to call ME a bitch and get away with it!"

"Kouga, your fucked now," Inuyasha smirked and everyone else shook his or her head

"Well maybe you should teach your BITCH some respect, dog-turd!" Kouga snapped

"That's two…" Kagome said as she took of her leather jacket, "I'm going to send you into next week." Throwing her jacket to Inuyasha she rushed at Kouga. He didn't even have time to dodge when her fist was in his face. When her fist hit him, her body was glowing with miko energy. The force of the punch caused him to black out and put a gaping hole through the fence. "That'll teach you to call ME a bitch!" she growled

Ayame, Sango and Miroku all gaped at her and Inuyasha shook with laughter. "You're a miko!" Sango and Miroku said with looks of shock on their faces.

"Huh? How'd you know?" Kagome asked confused

"Your whole body was literally glowing with energy," Miroku said, still in a bit of shock

"And the speed you moved at! I didn't even SEE you move!" Sango exclaimed

Kagome smiled and walked over to the table. "I'm actually only half miko," Kagome explained and then looked over at the hole in the fence where Kouga had gone through. "I guess I put TOO much power behind that."

"Nah, it was perfect," Inuyasha, said through his laughter, "you put him in his place!" Everyone nodded his or her head and Kagome sighed.

**-**

After Kouga and Kagome's scrap they had spared for a good hour before going into the house. It took the combined efforts of both Inuyasha and Ayame to beat Kagome. Inuyasha figured it was because she was part demon and part miko that she was so strong and fast. Kagome and Ayame both had to agree.

At the moment Kagome was straddling Inuyasha on a dining room chair while they were making out. Kouga, who hadn't woken up yet and most likely half dead, was laying on the couch with his head in Ayame's lap. Sango and Miroku were in the Kitchen making Ramen because that was the only food Inuyasha had in the house. The pups were upstairs in their room doing god knows what.

"Wow Kagome," Ayame said, "he's still knocked out and it's been a good hour and a half!"

Kagome broke the kiss with Inuyasha. "Well, that's what he gets for calling me a bitch!" Kagome laughed

"Mmmm, remind me never to get on your bad side," Inuyasha said as he pull her back into another kiss

"No kidding!" Ayame laughed from the couch

Suddenly there was a loud slap from the kitchen and everyone looked over. "PERVERT!" they heard Sango yell. Miroku came out of the kitchen with a huge grin and a handprint on his face. Kagome shook her head and went back to her kissing session with Inuyasha.

"Hey Miroku, how long do you figure these two been kissing?" Ayame said as she pointed over at Kagome and Inuyasha

"Ever since we got in the house," Miroku laughed, "that's a good half hour!"

Kagome broke the kissing again, much to Inuyasha's annoyance. "What's your point Miroku?" she and Inuyasha both grinned

"Nothing at all," Miroku said with a sly grin, "go back to whatever you were doing…" Inuyasha and Kagome but glared at Miroku when Sango called them for dinner from the Kitchen

**-**

It was around 10:30 now and everyone was leaving. After dinner they had a couple more hours of sparring and then watched a movie. After saying their goodbyes Inuyasha and Kagome went inside. Kouga had awoken in the middle of their sparring and challenged Kagome to a rematch. He lost horribly but this time she didn't knock him out this time. Thankfully the pups were already sound asleep in their room.

Inuyasha put his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her cheek. "So, you staying the night?" he asked hopefully

"Hold on dog-boy," she giggled, "let me call my mom"

"I'll take that as a yes," he said as he let her go

Kagome went over to the phone and dialed her number. After two rings it was picked up. "Higurashi residents, Ayumi speaking" came her mothers voice

"Hey mom,"

"_Oh Kagome dear, where are you it's 10:30 already!"_

"I'm at Inuyasha's house. I'm just calling to tell you that I'm spending the night."

"_I see. Is that all?"_

"Yeah mom"

"_Ok then have a good time dear"_

Kagome hung up the phone, 'that was way to easy,' she thought 'oh well!' Kagome ran and jumped into Inuyasha's waiting arms wrapping her legs around his waist and her tail around one of his legs. He put his lips to hers and licked her lips asking for entrance. She granted and let his tongue into her mouth. She explored his mouth as he did hers. Tilting her head slightly she deepened the kiss.

After a minute or so they broke for air, "you taste good," he said huskily as he carried her to his room.

"So do you," she giggled as hey entered his room. She slid out of his arms and they both quickly shed their clothes. He left on his boxers and she left her bra and panties.

They got into his bed and as soon as the covers were up he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. She leaved her head back so it was resting on his chest and he nuzzled her hair. "Goodnight love," Inuyasha whispered

"Goodnight…" she whispered back and they both fell into a deep sleep.

**-**

**AN: HAHAHAHAH! Kouga got his ass beat by a GIRL! Well, after all it is my fanfic!**

**Wahoo! 5 Chapters in the three days! I'm so proud of myself!**

**Luvs, KagomePantherCat**


	6. NEW AN!

**AN: Ugh! I feel like shit! Sorry about the wait but I was in the hospital for 3 days barfing my guts out...ewww :shudders: Anyway I'm on my dad's laptop and I'll continue on with my story and update ASAP**

** FUCK! I have to write the half of chapter 6 I already got done:cries: **

** OH WAIT! I know! I'll ask my dad to go get it from my computer!**

** HOORAY! NO RE-WRITES!  
**

**Luvs, KagomePantherCat**


End file.
